Rescue Me
by Rachie-girl
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about a group of EVOs trying to survive a world that wants them dead. Summary inside. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Noelle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Generator Rex or any of its character, they belong to Man of Action. I do, however, own Noelle, Emily, and any other character that is mine.

**Okay, I was reading through GenRex fanfics, and I noticed a startling lack of CésarXOC stories, so here's one for you, sort of. It's more of an implied relationship though, but not by much XD. I have the idea for a big GenRex fanfic (I have a lot of those), but it won't be finished for a LONG time, if at all. SO since I couldn't wait, here's a bit of teaser for you.**

**Synopsis: **César corners Noelle with his mind control machine just as she's trying to escape with her friend Emily. Only, she has a surprise for him that he definitely wasn't expecting. And that's very odd for this genius. César X OC. Set during Episode 42 Lions and Lambs, around month 2 of Rex's 6 month absence. White Knight, Six, and Holiday are already gone, Black Knight's in charge, and César just perfected his mind control machine thing after testing it on Emily.

**Title: **What to Expect When You're Expecting

**Yup, here we go:**

* * *

><p>He pointed the <em>thing<em>, whatever it was, at her. A ball of yellow light formed at the tip of the gun like machine.

"César, stop. Please!" She held one arm up in front of her face and pushed Emily behind her with the other.

"This is the only logical conclusion, _mi cielo_." He steadied the beam and typed something into a computer. A mechanical hand came out of a panel in the wall; it held something that resembled a large, white collar.

'_That's exactly what it is,' _she thought bitterly, _'a collar."_

She looked around desperately, but the doors were blocked by him and that _fucking machine! _

She had no place to go. She was cornered.

"It's for the best Noelle. Really." Emily patted her shoulder.

"Be quiet!" Noelle screamed, "You're not okay, Em! You're not! This isn't you!"

"But it is." She said calmly, agreeably. Just like those damned things in the Zoo.

"Shut up!" She shoved the girl back into the corner roughly. Large spikes grew out of her lower arms and hands, tearing through her jacket. She slammed her arms against the wall, trying in vain to escape.

"They're too strong Noelle." Emily told her, smiling, "Just hold still. It only takes a second."

Tears pricked her eyes, "César, please! This is wrong! Think about it!"

"I have, and this is the best path." He put on a pair of safety goggles, "I'll make this quick."

"Wait! César, please, listen to me!" He continued typing into the machine, "Stop! Just for a second, you have to listen-"

The machine made a sound, almost like a computer starting up and she knew she had run out of time. She fell back into the wall, covered her face with her hands and screamed out, "I'M PREGNANT!"

"Interesting. It will be fascinating to see how the beam affects the fetus."

For a moment she was completely shocked, unable to do anything. Then the machine fired and her eyes closed. She felt herself scream, but she didn't know what she said. The blast lasted only for an instant.

"What?" He asked. He sounded shocked, stunned; completely not like himself.

"It's yours. You're the father." She was crying; she wiped the tears away angrily.

Emily patted her shoulder, "Congratulations Noelle!"

"Please César." She whispered, ignoring the well wishes of her brain washed friend and speaking directly to him, "Just let us go!"

For the first time since he was 7 years old, César had no idea what to do.

"Just let us go." She repeated calmly. "We just want to leave."

He nodded mutely.

She stood up and grabbed Emily's hand, dragging her past the immobile César and towards the door. She paused next to him, releasing her grip on her friend.

She walked up to him slowly, before breaking down and wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his chest, "I love you, so much." She leaned up and kissed him, "And, I'm sorry for this." A spike grew out of her arm and she slammed it into him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Forgive me, please." Was the last thing she said to him before he blacked out.

'_I'm….I'm a papí.'_

As they ran out of the room, Noelle noticed the small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, super short. I wrote a bunch more, I just couldn't think of a way to end it. This is supposed to be a one-shot after all, so short and to the point I will leave it. Review! Tell me what you think, and if you think I should write more ^.^ Shameless flattery works wonders on a writer's block, just sayin'.<strong>

**According to a Google source **_mi cielo _**means my heaven/sky. If I am wrong, tell me please. I am thoroughly American and the only other language I can speak is British, which I'm not very good at ;)**

**Also, if he's out of character, I would also like to know that as well. Tell me how he would have acted differently though please. If you just say, 'he wouldn't have done that', I won't be able to fix it. So if he wouldn't have done something, tell me what he would have done instead. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Rachie-girl~**


	2. Emily

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Providence (the only connection to Generator Rex in this story) or EVOs, I do however own Emily, Valentine, and Shade.

**Hello all. This isn't a second chapter per se, but more like another one shot that is connected to the first one. It can stand on its own as a separate story, but for the sake of story space and a new style I kinda wanna try, I'm uploading it here. I'm thinking of trying a vignette book style, as in a series of stories that are all connected but are not necessarily flowing together and can stand alone as different stories. Tell me what you think.**

**So, yup, enjoy friends!**

**Synopsis: **This one focuses on Emily, who is mentioned in the first chapter. I realize that this isn't a really good explanation of her character, so I will accept that she can be construed as a Mary-Sue. I, knowing her character better seeing as I created her, know that she isn't one and will maybe one day explain it better, but don't be expecting anything for a while.

**Title:** The EVOs Playground

* * *

><p>"RUN!" Valentine screamed over the loud speaker.<p>

Emily knew what the scene would look like outside. All the EVOs that had amassed over the years would be running or jumping or flying or whatever it was that they did in all directions. It wouldn't be complete chaos though. They had planned for this, each EVO had a destination; a place they would run to. Each place was different, so Providence would have a harder time catching them.

Some would be caught though, Emily knew. It was impossible for all of them to get away. In the seeming confusion though, Providence would only capture a few. The bigger ones probably, and the slower ones.

Emily watched Valentine's Neon blue head as it bobbed throughout the room. She was gathering the papers and throwing them into a pile. Emily grabbed the can of gasoline, pouring it on the pile. Once all the papers were in the pile, both girls took a couple matches and set them on all sides of the pyre.

Valentine's radio crackled, "5 minutes."

"Make it 2." She said back.

They didn't grab anything, didn't dare to. They couldn't risk getting caught with it.

Valentine's motorcycle was propped up against the wall of the office. Emily did a quick scan of the park while the machine roared to life.

The lot had once been a fair, and like many fairs it didn't get enough traffic and it was simply abandoned, its owners leaving it in the hands of God and Mother Nature. Some community group didn't want the local kids getting in and hurting themselves, so instead of paying a couple hundred bucks extra to get it demolished they simply built a gate around it and it was truly forgotten.

The tents and stalls had been taken down and replaced with little huts, and only the huge, looming Ferris wheel remained to remind them that it had once been a carnival.

When they found this place, it was like their prayers had been answered. It was far enough in the woods to keep the curious out, and creepy enough to be considered haunted. That left only idiot teenagers to come 'exploring' around it. Of course when that happened Shade would simply scare them away, and their stories were either ignored or they didn't say what happened.

When Emily found them, she almost started crying.

She had been alone, scared, and confused. She couldn't control her powers. Every day was the day Providence would find her and take her away, or the day she killed someone, or the day that boy would find her and take her powers away. That scared her more than anything; her powers were what made her special, her powers were the only things that were _hers_. They couldn't just take them away from her.

So when she heard rumours about possible EVO sightings by the fairground, she became that idiot teenager who went exploring.

Shade found her. Of course he did. The forest in the moonlight was nothing but shadows, and that's what Shade had become: a living shadow.

Shade had found her, but Valentine saved her. When Shade's attempt to scare her off didn't work, he was going to kill her. He couldn't let any more rumours escape; it was going to endanger them all. Valentine stopped him. She saw the clouds of air that escaped Emily's mouth, like it was barely above 30 degrees, but it was the middle of summer.

Emily showed them what she could do. How ice shot from her palms, how the air would drop so low that it would start snowing indoors, how her ice could spread like wild fire and completely cover something.

Shade was the first to realize it was tied to her emotions. They spent months teaching her to control her feelings, how to completely shut them off. She didn't feel anything; not sadness, not pity, not anger. Even when she killed an EVO for the first time, she felt nothing.

Valentine taught her how to bring them back. She taught her how to shut off certain things, like pity and sadness, and how to channel others, like anger and happiness. These things helped her control her powers, how to use them less but more effectively than before.

She remembered these lessons. They would train at night, in the shadow of the decrepit Ferris wheel with a full moon casting menacing shadows on the EVOs that crawled over it, or in near darkness when the moon was new, with only a candle to give them light.

This place was her home. She knew which EVO lived where, she knew their names and abilities, knew what their lives had been before The Event. That place was comforting, safe, familiar.

The place before her was anything but. Providence agents shot at her family, chained her sisters, destroyed their homes. Their jets hovered overhead like angry mosquitoes. Their searchlights cast unnatural shadows on the Ferris wheel and she watched its inhabitants as they were shot down by enemy bullets.

"Emily, let's go."

She got on without hesitation.

They weaved through the chaos, breaking up fights as they passed, but not stopping.

"30 seconds." Shade's voice told them.

The motorcycle screeched through the gate that had been broken by the agents and into the woods.

"5…4….3….2….1."

Emily looked back, her arms still wrapped around Valentine's waist to keep herself from falling off the bike.

It was like thunder.

The light from the blast made a sphere around the fair, before expanding outward and running over them. The sound followed milliseconds afterwards, and with it the force of the shockwave.

They were thrown from the bike. Emily landed in a crumpled heap almost 10 feet away. For almost a minute she could only hear a loud ringing sound, like the highest key on a piano, only more like it was from a computer.

She could hear her name, muffled, and far way. It slowly became louder until she realized it was only a few feet away from her. She looked over and saw Valentine, sitting up and coughing. She was nursing her arm against her body, it was probably broken. She had a gash on her cheek and her stockings were ripped.

"Emily! Get up! We have to move!" Emily sat up, only then realizing how much pain her leg was in. Her ankle was broken, she was sure, and probably a few toes. Her right arm was sore, and there was a bad scratch on her back from a rock.

"My ankle."

"My arm."

"I'll steer."

"I'll work the pedals." Valentine looped one arm under her shoulders and pulled her up. She supported Emily's weight as she limped over to the bike. She righted the bike and helped her on.

Emily wanted to turn around, to see what happened. She could hear people screaming. They didn't all make it out.

"Don't." Valentine warned. So Emily didn't. She kept her hands on the handlebars and her eyes on the ground, watching the ethereal shadows that the blast had caused, watched their demented dance as her world slowly burned.

They were slow going, not coordinated. They had never been a team, they were a hierarchy. Valentine was queen and Emily her puppet – doing what was commanded without hesitation or thought. It's what they had taught her, in those midnight practices when Shade would push her as far as she could, then beat her until she stood and practiced more. She did what was ordered. Valentine told her not to look back, so she wouldn't.

Valentine was texting with her good hand, Emily could see the light in the corner of her eye.

"Go to the creek." Valentine told her, yelling slightly to be heard over the noise of the engine.

She took a left, heading off of the main street and into a residential area. She weaved through the houses with the ease of someone who had lived in the area her entire life, turning down side streets and navigating past the cookie-cutter houses without hesitation. She wound through the maze until there it was: the large white fence with the "Road End" sign in the middle in big, block letters. She pulled them onto the sidewalk and zipped past the fence, the bike catching a small amount of air from the slight drop and landing roughly on the ground, nearly jarring them, but Emily pulled the wheel in the right direction at the same time that Valentine hit the brakes.

"The swing." Emily knew the location the second Valentine spoke it.

That was how you could tell people apart in this town. How they said 'the swing'. Valentine didn't even realize that she spoke it differently, but Emily did. She spoke it like someone who didn't live here, like it was just a place, any area, a park or just a random tree. It was so much more than that. It was an adventure, a warm place in the summer with friends pushing you. It was little girls' screams when they went on it for the first time, and the cries of little boys when they fell off while being too careless. It was the taste of lemonade when it was too hot, an escape from the rain, and your first kiss. It was the first snow angel and a friend when you had no one else. It was _the swing_.

Emily thought about this as they pulled up. She thought about the time she fell off of it when she was 7 while Doc patched up her leg. She remembered hiding in it during a game of hide-and-seek while he pulled glass shards from Valentine's back. She ran her hand over the names Scotty had carved into it while she changed her clothes.

When Shade called her name, she looked over at them and for just a second she froze. She watched herself turn and run, running away from the destruction and the EVOs, back to her life before. She could have it back, her life. She could control her powers. She watched herself run through the maze of houses. They would chase her for a while, but Valentine's arm was injured and they had to leave quickly. She would get away, and they wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Yeah." She got onto the back of Shade's motorcycle, her arms wrapping around his waist to keep herself on the bike. The thoughts disappeared as the miles passed. That life was gone now. It was gone, and she could never have it back.

She didn't want it back.

When they were on the highway Shade's hand dropped from the handlebar and landed on her own. He squeezed it gently, and she leaned into him, returning the gesture.

He must be cold, he had to be. The wind was freezing; it was the middle of winter and they were moving fast. She didn't feel it, hadn't sense she turned. But he did. She could feel the goosebumps on his arms, and knew she – more than the wind – was the cause of it.

His hand remained in hers though, until a plane circled over them, its searchlights blinding them.

Emily turned and a wall of ice formed, blocking the planes temporarily.

"Stop." She leaned forward and squeezed the breaks, causing the bike to skid to a halt on its side. Shade cursed loudly, but checked to make sure she was okay.

"Go." She stood up, leaning against the cement block that divided the highway for balance. Her leg felt better, probably due to that green, pain-killing goop Doc had coughed up onto it.

"Emily-" Shade began, but she didn't turn, and he nodded quickly, "Okay." He righted the bike and sped away, just as the plane shot through her ice.

They had caught her on a bad day. She could never fight off this much of Providence, but she didn't need to. 5 minutes and finding them would be extremely difficult, 10 and it would be impossible. She could stall them. Today, she could stall them.

She hadn't unloaded her nanites recently. She absorbed nanites at an alarming rate – a side effect of going EVO – pulling them from the air and other organisms to maintain her low body temperature. Before she could control them, the nanites would be released at the same rate, in the frigid air she breathed out and the gusts of ice she released. But she controlled them now, only releasing them in short bursts when necessary and holding the rest in until she simply couldn't hold it anymore.

She hadn't unloaded in months.

Emily was thinking how lucky it was that Shade had suggested holding them in. She was testing how long she could go without releasing them, and she couldn't go much longer.

She stood up as straight as she could, her body shaking as she extended her arms to the sides, her head lolling back. For just a moment, she was completely calm, staring at the stars that were so clear in the sky.

The guns fired, but they did not reach their destination. Her scream was ripped from her throat with the torrent of wind and ice that ripped from her body. The nanites exploded from her in the form of ice. Clawing their way down the highway, extending for over a mile, dragging the ice and wind and snow with them. The closest objects were thrown back, tumbling for a few feet before coming to an icy rest. Snow fell softly, drifting down lightly from the clouds that the cold temperature had helped her form.

The plane fell from the sky, crashing down to earth in a fiery wreck, melting the surrounding snow until it was mud.

Emily couldn't stand any more. She used her remaining strength the build one final wall of ice, thin enough that a child's punch would break through it, before she fell to the ground, her body writhing in the snow from the pain of the nanites tearing their way out of her and the pleasure of it.

They were long gone and Providence surrounded her, guns pointing at her prone form. She laughed bitterly from the hilarity of it, her eyes rolling back as it went dark.

_I feel cold._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks, a brief glimpse into the life of Emily. I figure this to be a few months before the first episode, but my details are a bit iffy.<strong>

**First off, Emily's powers are not like Rex's and she can't cure them. Its more like Van Kleiss' if I had to compare. She steals small amounts of nanites from the things around her, not enough to cause any form of reaction, and takes them mostly from the air. She releases them when she breaths, but (again) she cannot cure anything and she cannot drain the nanites from anything and kill them that way.**

**Reviews are beautiful! Tell me what you think of the style, characters, setting, any errors or just your opinion. And who I should write about next:**

**(a) Shade**  
><strong>(b) Valentine<strong>  
><strong>(c) Scotty<strong>

**These stories are also connected to my other story 'Two is Always Better Than One' which I am in the process of re-awesome-ifying, so it will mention to the main characters from that (The Twins) but there will be no direct story of them, since I still have high hopes for it.**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**~Rachie-girl**


End file.
